Saladin
Saladin Zulu (サラディン・ズールー, Saradin Zuru) is a Mage and the leader of the Sleeping Seven Guild, an independent group that embarked upon a quest for thaumaturgical enlightenment and the acquisition of Magic Items. Appearance Personality Magic and Abilities Magic Weight of the World: Saladin's signature Magic, Weight of the World is a specialization of Gravity Magic and a Caster Magic which focuses on the manipulation of the relationship between gravity and a target. It allows him to manipulate the personal gravity of the external world. He is able to multiply, divide or completely nullify the gravitational forces which effect his target. Unlike Gravity Change, which is limited to living targets, Weight of the World allows him to invoke the alterations upon inorganic and organic objects, even stretching his influence upon targets comprised of magical energy. Unlike Gravity Magic which controls gravity as a general concept, Weight of the World focuses only upon the relationship between gravity and the object. Making it a magic which ultimately manipulates the aspect of weight. He can make a slip of paper heavier than a building and lift an entire train with a single finger. He applies this magic through rings which have formula inscribed upon them. The formula have the factor that the gravity is being multiplied or divided as well as a blank space for the initial weight of the object. After the ring surrounds the target, the runes analyze the initial weight and fills it into the blank space. With the formula completed, the magic invokes the multiplier or divider upon the object. The first formula is called the Initial Factor which, after being completed, allows the user to continuously stack rings of the same effect at a rapid pace. Gravity Change: The sister magic to the Weight of the World and one he mastered at a relatively young age, he is able to manipulate the relationship between gravity and himself or another being. He is able to force his influence upon both creatures of the physical and the spiritual realm; making it an impressive magic for offensive, defensive and supportive purposes. He mainly uses Gravity Change to manipulate the gravitational forces invoked upon his body, allowing him to increase his physical abilities and utterly defy gravity. He can amplify his physical prowess and perform maneuvers utterly impossible to those tamed by the forces of gravity. Unlike Weight of the World, Gravity Change does not require a formula. Thus allowing him to utilize it at such speeds that it has become a subconscious reflex. This subconscious mastery over Gravity Change allows him to perform it in minute intervals. He can become weightless before his movement to increase his speed or add weight to his strikes. Saladin is able to increase, decrease and completely nullify the gravity of those around him for various purposes. Requip: Treasure Hunter: The signature Holder Magic of the Sleeping Seven, Requip: Treasure Hunter is a shared pocket dimension where members store the Magic Items acquired during their jobs. Besides personal items, members of Sleeping Seven are taught this spell and given free reign to the more support oriented objects. Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mind Body and Spirit Synchronization: The biggest weakness of a Mage is the focus upon the spirit and intellect. And thus, Mage's tend to refrain from training their body to adequate levels as their form of combat involves utilizing magic to cause external damage. However, Saladin's usage of his magic has created an unintended side effect. Through the application of magic to enhance his physical capabilities, he has reached a form of Mind, Body and Spirit Synchronization. His spells are meant to help him move quicker, strike harder and gain an exponential boost in his natural prowess. This has lead to his body developing alongside his mind and spirit as his journey to thaumaturgical perfection continues. Expert Daggermanship: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Reflexes: Quality Magic Power: Equipment Trivia Quotes References Titles Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Sleeping Seven members